Death Miserables
by Gavroche T
Summary: From a forum with the same name. Les Amis, team Kira and team L all fight the revolution. Rated T for complete and utter chaos. Read at your own will...


Death Miserables

G.T: HEY! Yes, a new fanfic! But, this is no ordinary fanfic! Oh, no! It's a crossover. "Big Deal!" I here you say! Well, it is a big deal. It's a MASSIVE deal. We three (Me, AngelXPixie and Ringleader Akefia) have made the first ever Death Note/Les Miserables crossover on this site. -big grin-

This was made on the forum Death Miserables. Join if you want. Newbies are welcome. :)

So, here it is. Chapter 1 of Death Miserables. :)

Enjolras and all the Amis were all in the back room of the Musain, talking of revolution. As Enjolras was speaking, the door flew open and in walked two Japanese students, one with auburn hair and one with jet black hair walked into the room.

"Look, I just don't want to get involved!" the one with jet black hair muttered, known as Ryuzaki.

"Why not?" The other glared at Ryuzaki. 'Jeez, he can be so spineless' he muttered internally to himself.

Floating quietly behind the other human, Light, was Ryuk, the shinigami. He chuckled after overhearing Ryuzaki complain.

A young poet with mousy brown hair and slate grey eyes walked up to the strange pair. "I'm Jean Prouvaire. Can we help you at all?" he questioned.

Another man with darker brown hair walked towards Prouvaire. "Do you know these people, Jehan?"

"No. They just walked in."

"Oh. I'm Courfeyrac. May we ask why you're are here. You don't look French..."

"I am Light, and this is Ryuzaki" Light gestured to the one with black hair, "We both, would like to join the revolution"

"I told you, no!" Ryuzaki growled.

"Light you need to seriously convince these people about you two joining the revolution. Ryuzaki doesn't seem as interested as you." He chuckled again.

"Of course they'll let me join, I bet they're desperate to get more people? And please, shut up, I'll look like I'm talking to myself!" whispered, during grabbing hold of Ryuzaki to stop him storming out of the room.

Jehan and Courfeyrac looked at each other, a smile spreading over there faces. "ENJOLRAS!" They cried in unison. In a flash, a blonde man walked up to the 4 men and invisible shinigami.

"Yes?" He asked coldly.

"These two would like to join the revolution." Jehan explained.

Ryuk Snickered, "Well as if that wasn't gay enough to speak in unison, this bloke shows up? Oh this is just classic."

"I said no!" Ryuzaki shouted, "You can't force me to do this!"

"I apologise for him, my friend and I would like to join the revolution" he said, trying to ignore Ryuk's comment, and added "Urh, regardless to what he says"

Enjolras nodded, looking at the odd pair. "Do you understand what we are about? Have you ever looked around the streets to see the poor sitting in poverty, dying because of no food? Have you ever..." He started rambling about the state of the streets and the treatment of the poor.

"I am so sorry about him." Courfeyrac interjected. "He gets very...emotional about the oppressed." He walked the two newbies into the bar in the far corner. "Drinks?"

"Urh, yes please" Light said, glancing over to Ryuzaki as he stood there sulking. He had obviously given up on his fight. Light always had a way to control him.

"What about your friend?" Asked Courfeyrac, to which his reply was a quick shake of the head. "Ok then. Garçon, two glasses of absinthe please."

At that point a drunken man staggered to the trio. "Bonjjour Courfeyrach! I see your buying -hic- absssinthe."

"Not for you Grantaire. You've had enough." The drunkard simply collapsed at the bare feet of Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki stared at the drunkard at his feet, and stepped to paces backward, and glanced over to Courfeyrac.

"I'm sorry about him. That's normal for him..." Courfeyrac explained.

The bar man gave Courfeyrac and Light their drinks, and they took them. Courfeyrac then sat with Combeferre, Enjolras and Jehan, indicating Ryuzaki and Light to sit down.

Light nodded and sat on the wooden chair, while Ryuzaki started at the one beside him. Light looked worriedly over to him, the other revolutionary's where going to think he's mad...Ryuzaki managed to clamber up onto the chair in his usual position, ignoring the looks he got.

Ryuk laughed loudly, "The gay people are never going to let you guys into the revolution now. They deserve to see me light, let me freak them out a little. I could convince them for you."

"Shut up!" Light coughed, trying to disguise it.

Jehan looked at the man with jet black hair weirdly. "Ummm, Ryuzaki, why are you sitting like that?"

L was about to reply when the door opened once more. "LIGHT!"

"Oh shit" Light muttered, "Hey Misa!" he said standing up, and walked over to her. She squealed and ran into his arms. He sighed.

Enjolras walks up to the pair. "I'm afraid we don't allow women in he-"

"Hold up, Enjy," Courfeyrac interrupted. "What's your name, mon Cherie?"

She giggled. "Misa Amane."

"Okay, he's definitely not gay then." Ryuk grinned. He floated over to Light and hovered next to him. "Maybe you should let them touch the death note Light, I want to scare the beejeebas out of them."

Light sighed again. "shut up." he mouthed to the shinigami.

He turned to Misa to find her and Courfeyrac flirting with each other.

Rem was standing behind Misa, she called to Ryuk, "Humans can be so disgusting with each other sometimes."

Ryuk replied with, "Yeah, makes me want to puke. How about you Light?"

Light just glared at the shinigamis before turning back to Misa. "Uum, why are you here?"

"Can't I see my handsome boyfriend?" She replied before huggling him again.

Courfeyrac saw this and pouted. He'd rather liked Misa.

"Ha ha ha. She is so weird at times." Ryuk chuckled.

"Hey, dont call my human weird, at least I actually get along with my human." Rem growled at him.

"Me and Light get along, sometimes. Don't we Light?"

Light nodded his head, without anyone noticing. They all sat down, the two shinigamis hovering behind the two owners.

Enjolras started talking about the revolution, weaponry, ammunition and such, when a scruffy boy, of about 13 ran into the cafe.

"Oi!" He shouted. "Listen to me!"

"Whats up with him?" Rem asked.

"Who is he and what does he want?" Ryuk asked.

Enjolras looked towards the young gamin. "What is it Gavroche? It better be important."

Gavroche smiled "'Course its impo'ant. Would'n intrupt if it were'n'"

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "What is it then?"

His smile disappeared. "General Lamarque's...dead."

**A/N**

**Don't you worry you Les Mis fans, Ringleader Akefia got a big telling off for calling Jehan, Courfeyrac and Enjolras gay. I virtually slapped her on facebook. :)**

**Anyone can join the forum and a lot of people are free. Here's a list:**

_Light Yagami - __**AngelXPixie**_

_L - __**AngelXPixie**_

_Misa Amane - __**Gavroche T**_

_Near – Gavroche T_

_Mello -_

_Matt -_

_Beyond__ Birthday - _

_Ryuk - __**Ringleader Akefia**_

_Rem - __**Ringleader Akefia**_

_Matsuda -_

_Mr Yagami -_

_Aizowa -_

_Mogi -_

_Watari - _

**Les Miserables Character (Les Amis de L'ABC only)**

_Enjolras -_

_Combeferre -_

_Courfeyrac - G__**avroche T**_

_Jehan Prouvaire - G__**avroche T**_

_Joly -_

_Feuilly -_

_Grantaire -_

_Bahorel -_

_Boussett -_

_Marius -_

_Gavroche -_

_Eponine -_

**The reason I'm the only one with Les Mis charries is because when we wrote this I was the only one who liked Les Mis. AngelXPixie is now a mizfit * Le happy smile * Yay! Someone else to rant with, and Ringleader Akefia said she _might _watch Les Mis...One can only hope.**

**Hope you like this and I hope you want to join the forum :)**

**~Gavroche T~**


End file.
